


i'm glad that you're around

by jakepurralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurralta/pseuds/jakepurralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy get ready for their wedding, and Roger Peralta won't be in attendance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm glad that you're around

“Alright, thanks. I’ll talk to you later.” Amy moved her phone away from her ear and tapped on the screen to end the call, looking up at her fiancé. “That was your mother, she ironed out the problem we had with the florist and it looks like we’ll be getting those white lilies we liked.” Her lips curled up into a triumphant smirk as she watched a delighted Jake Peralta raise from his seat to move in closer to her.

“Look at you, putting out fires left and right!” He took her in his arms and held her for a light spin, her giggles muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder.

“Admittedly,” she said, after he put her back down and she could take a moment to catch her breath. “it’s your mother, who is nothing short of some kind of superwoman. She’ll be a big part of the reason why we’re going to have our dream wedding.”

“Well, she _is_ all the things my father never was.”

At the mention of Roger Peralta, Amy felt some sort of unspoken tension emanating in the air. Jake took a step backwards, obviously regretting his words.

Ever since their engagement, neither of them even tried to bring up Jake’s mainly absent father. Amy often found herself opening her mouth, ready to asking him about it, only for her to click it shut again. She did see his body language, though. Sometimes, when the two of them would be sitting on the couch watching television, she was sure his mind was wandering off to the wedding. She’d watch the gentle smile tugging at his lips as he thought about the good things, like the way she would beam at him as she stepped through the aisle, her father holding her one arm, her mother on the other. He’d think about his own mother, who has always been extremely apparent about her love for Amy, who has seen a future for her son with her, and who had been nothing but supportive ever since Jake (voice brittle and eyes overjoyed) told her that he was getting married to her.

But then the lips would move back down as he’d recall that night Jake called his father, who, surprisingly enough, actually picked up for once. Roger expressed- scratch that, _tried to_ express elation when Jake told him that he was settling down. But Jake didn’t need to be a detective to know that Roger didn’t actually give a damn.

He was getting married to the _one_ woman he wanted to spend his life with, the _one_ woman who inspired him to be better, who made him laugh and held him when he cried, and Roger just…didn’t really care.

He hadn’t seen him in months but knowing that still hurt like a bitch.

“Jake…” Amy tried, her worried eyes going over Jake as he sat back down on the couch, lips pressed in a thin line.

“I don’t-“ Jake began, and even though she knew this was a heavy subject for him to talk about, it still startled her to hear his voice break. He averted his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

There was a silence between them. Amy remained exactly where she was standing as he gave no indication whatsoever about what he wanted. If he wanted her to, she’d give him space. If he needed it, she’d sit with him for hours.

His head turned to face her, eyes sharing the vulnerability he only showed her, and a handful of people. “I don’t want him to ruin the best day of my life without him even being there.”

“Of course.” She said, trying to swallow back the combination of ache and anger that she felt in her chest whenever Jake expressed sadness about the way his father had treated him. She was only semi-successful in that, and she felt words bubbling up before she even had the chance to properly filter them out like she usually would. “Roger Peralta is a _dick_ and he-“

She clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening at him. “Sorry.”

Fortunately, Jake just chuckled at that and stood up, positioning himself in front of her with his hands on her lower back. “No, you’re right. He _is_ a dick. And I’m not about to let a dick ruin our wedding.”

He tilted his head and softly pressed a kiss on her lips. When he noticed that she was frowning a bit, he raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Out of context, that would be a really weird thing to say.”

He laughed again. Making him laugh was one of her favorite things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter story, but it's likely to be updated with short chapters (that can be considered final) because of who I am as a person. Will eventually turn into #DAD AND SON fic, but more on that later.


End file.
